Trust Me too
by Love'sdarkshadow
Summary: When Danny finally reveals his secret, his parents don't take it very well...(SLASH! a sequel to Trust Me)


Danny's heart was pounding the whole rest of the day after the ceremony. Half the time he felt like he was going to throw up, the other half of the time he felt like he wanted to run to his room and hide like a little kid. Needless to say, it was a stressful day. The only thing that managed to calm him somewhat were the brief moments when everyone was distracted and Vlad would rub his back gently, for just a few moments, or grip his fingers briefly and squeeze. No matter how brief the moment though, that small bit of contact was enough to ease the tension in Danny's shoulders, even for just a bit.

For four years, since his freshman year of high school, Danny has been keeping a big secret from his parents. That he's half ghost. That he's the young hero, Danny Phantom, whom they've been hunting since the start. And for two years, Danny has been keeping an even bigger secret from everyone. He's dating his parents' old college buddy, the billionaire half-ghost, Vlad Masters. And now, on the day of his graduation, Danny was going to tell them everything.

After dinner, his mother brought in a cake that read, "Congradulations Sam Tucker Danny!" in baby blue frosting. Vlad, Danny's parents, and Jaz all stood taking pictures or clapping as Danny and his friends stood by the cake in their gowns and caps with awkward beaming smiles. The three blew out the candles, Danny and Tucker shoving each other playfully as they raced to blow out each candle first, Sam stealing some of the frosting off the sides of the cake to decorate her rough-housing friend's faces.

"Danny, I think now's the best time," Sam whispered as Jack and Maddie discussed with a very reluctant Vlad on what party activities to have the new graduates play. Danny nodded somberly, taking a deep breath. Sam smiled encouragingly and grabbed Danny's hand.

Danny smiled back. Sam was always there for him. Since the beginning. Even once he had told her he no longer reciprocated romantic feelings for her, she was still here now, by his side when he needed her. He just hoped she'd still stay once he announced his _other_ secret.

"Hey mom and dad!" Danny called, walking over. Vlad seemed to sigh in relief that Danny interrupted but immediately tensed when he saw his young lover's expression. It was time. "Why don't we head to the living room? There's something I need to tell you guys."

"Oh? Everything alright, Danny?" Maddie said, turning to her son. Danny nodded but indicated they sit on the couch.

Danny stood, facing his parents. Sam and Tucker stood by his side and Jaz stood up from the seat she'd been sitting in to stand by him too. Vlad stood leaning against the wall, watching Danny and the Fentons carefully. Danny breathed out. Everyone was behind him on this. He could do it.

"Mom. Dad. I've been keeping this a secret from you for a long time now. Four years actually," Danny began, his voice soft but strong in the quiet of the room. He noticed his parents' confused looks and pushed on. "I was afraid to tell you. Afraid of how you'd respond but I love you, and I know you love me no matter what." Danny looked them in the eyes. "I'm Danny Phantom."

Before either of his parents could respond or question or comment in any way, Danny transformed, right there in front of them.

Identical looks of shock crossed Maddie and Jack's faces. Maddie stood up first once her initial immobilizing shock was passed. She stepped cautiously over to her son, staring at him, his hair and eyes and the suit and the strange ethereal glow that surrounded him.

"It's still me Mom. I'm sorry I lied all this—"

Danny was cut off by his mother grabbing him, hugging him tightly. He was about as tall as her now so he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, inhaling the sweet safe smell of his mother.

"Danny! My sweet Danny boy! All this time!" she cried, pulling away and putting a hand to his face. "How! How did this—we've been—oh my gosh, we attacked you! Hunted you! Oh Danny, how can you ever forgive us!" Maddie sobbed and hugged her son tightly. Danny's heart swelled, filled with relief that she didn't hate him but sadness that she now felt so guilty. He glanced to Vlad who was watching carefully and smiled at his boyfriend, knowing if he could date a man who knowingly fought with him, then he could easily forgive his parents who hadn't known better.

"Danny…? How did this happen?" Jack asked, finally rising from the couch to approach his son and wife.

"When you first made the ghost portal. When it wasn't working and you left…" Danny began, glancing towards Sam and Tucker. Sam fidgeted slightly, knowing it was her fault Danny had gone inside the machine. "I explored the inside. I accidentally hit a button or something and it just burst into life, with me inside. When I managed to get out I was…" Danny shrugged lamely, indicating his current form. "I was half ghost."

"Unbelievable," Jack exclaimed, touching Danny's white hair softly. "Oh son, you should have told us when this happened!"

"I know," Danny amended.

"He was scared Dad," Jaz added, a stern look on her face. "You two are _ghost hunters,_ always shoot first and ask questions later. You love cutting things open and ripping them apart; of course Danny was going to be afraid to tell you."

Maddie and Jack looked ashamed. "You knew, Jazzypants?" Jack asked and Jaz nodded.

"Not from the beginning, but I eventually found out," Jasmine said, smiling at her little brother.

"And you two?" Maddie asked, her gaze landing on Tucker and Sam.

"We were there when it happened," Tucker said with a nod.

"And we kept his secret because it was Danny's decision," Sam said, her tone slightly apologetic but also confident, unfaltering in her opinion that her choice was the right thing to do.

"Daniel uses his powers for good, always has since the beginning. He fights the evil ghosts that come from the portal and attack the town. Danny Phantom is a hero. You two should be very proud of your son." Everyone turned to look at Vlad. Danny smiled, his eyes sparkling pleasantly.

"You knew about him too, Vladdie?" Jack asked, his eyes wide as to why his old college buddy would know about his son's secret before him.

Vlad nodded. "Because I'm a half ghost as well."

"What!" Maddie and Jack exclaimed. Vlad laughed but it sounded slightly bitter.

"Back in college. The accident."

"The ecto-acne," Jack murmured, a haunted look in his face. Danny had never seen his father look so torn up, so guilty and saddened, now knowing he'd nearly caused the death of his best friend and son. "The hospital. Vlad, I…I'm so sorry." Jack dropped his gaze to the floor and shook his head.

"Oh, Vlad," Maddie said, her hand covering her mouth as she gazed at the man before her with new eyes. "We had no idea. All this time, all those years—"

"It's quite alright. I've moved on," Vlad said dismissively and Danny found it amazing that he could brush Maddie off so easily. A few years ago, Vlad would have milked this for all its worth, Maddie's compassion and apology. But now, Vlad loved someone else. Danny smiled but his heart hammered. He had to tell them.

Danny turned human again, Maddie jumping away slightly when the white rings appeared. Danny laughed. "So yeah. Since I'm going away to college soon and all…well it's a new chapter and I just don't want any secrets or lies anymore."

"Of course Danny! We're sorry we made you think you couldn't tell us!" Maddie exclaimed, putting a hand to her son's cheek again, smiling at him fondly.

"We love you, son!" Jack exclaimed. "No matter what, you know that!"

"I know," Danny said with a nod. "And that's why I need to tell you one more thing."

Maddie and Jack seemed apprehensive, especially after this big reveal. What else was their son hiding? But they nodded and waited patiently.

"Actually, I've been keeping this from you guys too," Danny said, looking guiltily over at his best friends. They looked surprised, glancing at one another and then to Danny. Danny sighed. "Well…it's um…"

The boy blushed, scratching the back of his neck. His heart felt like it was about to burst! Why was this so much harder to confess than his ghost powers? All he had to say was that he's dating his parents old college buddy and his past nemesis, Vlad Masters, forty something year old billionaire half ghost. No big deal!

Danny squeezed his eyes and opened his mouth. At the last possible second, his brain decided to exclaim, "I decided to go to school in Wisconsin!"

Jack and Maddie broke out into an excited grin. Tucker and Sam seemed confused and distraught.

"What! Dude, I thought we were going to UNH together!" Tucker exclaimed. "You're going nearly across the country!?"

"What made you decide to go to our old Alma Mater, son?" Jack said, patting Danny's shoulder proudly. "Deciding to follow in your old man's footsteps?"

"Of course Dad," Danny said with a small laugh. "And they have a really good engineering program there."

"Well this is great news Danny!" Maddie exclaimed, hugging her son in congratulations. Tucker complained some more, Sam questioned why Danny hadn't told them sooner, and Jack rambled about showing Danny around the campus in the summer. Danny glanced to Jaz and Vlad, who stood by the wall. Jaz shook her head and shrugged, seeming disappointed but her smile told Danny that she accepted whatever decision her brother made. When Danny glanced to his boyfriend, he noticed a stonier expression. Vlad looked away, his eyes down and his lips in a thin line.

Danny never felt like a bigger coward.

 **A/N: And so it begins...welcome everyone, to my newest Pompous Pep story, the sequel to Trust Me, Trust Me too (such an original, clever title, I know, bow down to my brilliant mind *sweats*)**

 **Anywayyy...its starting off literally right where the last story ended. You don't really need to have read that story to understand this one, its pretty self explanatory, expect for when Dani gets involved again. And don't worry, she IS involved ^^ Its a short chapter, but they will get longer as the story progresses.**

 **You guys know the deal, favorite/follow/review if you enjoyed; critics, compliments, general questions and comments are all welcome! Thank you guys and see you next Friday! :)**


End file.
